


The Wammy Machine

by VcyTitania



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VcyTitania/pseuds/VcyTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of whole beings are being sent in, force-fed information, giving an unreachable goal and eventually broken in some kind of way. That is the nature of the Wammy Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wammy Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why had most of the kids who had left Wammy's House were messed-up beings; like BB. Were they odd from the beginning, or, had the orphanage made them odd? (Just so you know, all madness belongs to me)

Behind locked iron gates, and closed oak-wood doors of a very particularly, old, stone building; within its marbled halls and its high-arched ceilings, lived hundreds of intellectually gifted children, or monotonous contraptions-as Matt calls them. His sock-feet meeting the cold floor, as he walks, systematically like all other “contraptions” to his designated classroom. He might as well be walking-no standing on a conveyor-belt, slowly bringing him to his inevitable fate.

They claim that they’re enabling the kids to live at their full potentials, but instead, they’re doing quite the opposite. The children are being sent in, stripped of their individuality, force-fed lessons, overloaded with information, given an unreachable purpose and eventually fractured, both inside and outside. Matt knew this all too well. He has seen the line of messed up kids that have stepped out of Wammy’s house.

Well, he should’ve known that something’s wrong with the place, as soon as he’s heard the founder is an inventor. Although Mr. Wammy didn’t realize this himself, he’s treating the young geniuses as nothing but copies of his successful “invention”. Take the first generation of L’s successors (A and B) for one. A was the successful copy, while B was simply nothing but a backup. They both eventually broke in their own way-A killed himself while B left as a deranged serial killer.

It’s all the same for both Near and Mello. They both are so blind, so oblivious to the obvious truth. He could tell that Near really wanted to be L’s successor, but he really can’t directly tell him that he’ll never be L. And then there’s Mello, always struggling to surpass someone he cannot, to the point where his health’s slowly deteriorating. He tried to warn Mello, but being the fiery, stubborn kid he is, he simply turned a deaf ear to Matt’s deterrent.

Ever since Matt came in as a tiny, scrawny 11-year-old boy, everyone has been pressuring him to push beyond his limits, just like how Mello and Near had. But instead, he refused with a polite smile and a shake of his head. They ignored his refusal, and continued to spoon-feed him information, in hopes of mentally damaging Matt. But Matt’s careful to not show any interest in academics and any competitions going on within the orphanage-which is basically a “fuck you” to the system. They eventually gave up on Matt, and left him as the third successor; a cast-away. But it didn’t matter to Him-Matt hated it all anyways. The fake names, the harsh competition…all the breaking, fixing and molding- **HE HAD ENOUGH.**

Matt arrives at the classroom wishing to break free, and at the same time, a new, whole being is being led (by Quillsh Wammy), into the mouth of the iron monstrosity.


End file.
